


Thanks, Mate

by waffleironman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Sleeping Together, What am I doing, idk how to tag, im sorry this is so bad, theres sex in this omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffleironman/pseuds/waffleironman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"D'you forget your key?" Liam yawned, and leaned against the doorframe sleepily.</p><p>Niall shook his head. "I can't sleep, and I was wondering if I could come in here with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks, Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a few months back and almost always at 3am, on my iPod. Yikes.  
> This is also my first real go at sex scenes. Honestly, I'm sorry this is all so awful but I couldn't stop writing it. Enjoy!

Niall likes to cuddle. 

All of the boy realize this early on in the band. It's a pretty easy thing to live with since they're all pretty affectionate people. So, when Niall's in one of his clingy moods and he wraps his arms around Harry or pretty much attached himself to Zayn, it's normal. 

At least, during the day. 

If Niall were to sneak into Louis' or one of the other boys rooms at one am to cuddle, there's a good chance they'd tell him to go back to sleep and kick him out of their room. 

Liam isn't sure why he didn't just to do that the first time. He realizes now, as he lay awake at three am with Niall pressed against his chest, quietly snoring, he should have just done that.  
But no. He didn't. 

The first time Niall ended up in his bed, they were staying at some hotel in France. Liam had woke up at almost two am to the sound of knocking. He was sure it was Harry. Figure he had forgotten his room key. He was the only one he hadn't seen return to a room. But, there's a good chance he's still with Louis. 

They had each given Liam a spare key to their hotel rooms usually. After a few too many incidents where they'd get locked out. He wasn't the only one with another's key though. Zayn has an extra to his usually. And Louis and Harry go to each others room so often they get extra keys too. 

So, Liam opened the door, he couldn't tell who it was right away, the light from the hallway nearly blinded him. After a second of blinking, he realized it was Niall standing in front of him. 

"D'you forget your key?" Liam yawned, and leaned against the doorframe sleepily.

Niall shook his head. "I can't sleep, and I was wondering if I could come in here with you." He said quietly, sounding a bit like a child. 

Liam felt a tiny bit of protectiveness wave through him at the sleepy, nervous tone in the Irish boy's voice So, he nodded and took his forearm and led him over to his bed. 

He doesn't really know why he choose to automatically take Niall to the bed he was sleeping in, seeing as there was another right across from it. But, he's tired so he was just gonna write it off as that. "So what's wrong?" He asked, as he sat them both down on the side of the bed. 

"I just can't seem to sleep. Didn't wanna be alone." Niall leaned over and put his head on Liam's shoulder, and his arms around his waist. "'m better now, with you." 

Liam put his arm around Niall and absentmindedly rubbed soothing circles into his back. "Well, we should get some sleep now, c'mon." He moved until he and Niall were both laying in the bed together. 

Niall wasted no time before he was on Liam again. His head on his chest and one arm slung over him, as well as a leg. 

Liam let him do it. It was only one night, and there was something comforting about the other boy sprawled across him. So, he put one arm around him, and rested the other on his waist. 

After all, it was only one night. 

But, one night became six nights over the course of a little under two weeks. Niall would knock on his door, and Liam started to expect it. He'd just open the door and walk back to his bed, lay down and wait for Niall. 

He wanted to mind it more than he did. He just couldn't find it in himself to dislike the new habit. 

It wasn't exactly easy to deal with, especially when Niall would wait until after Liam is already in a nice, comfortable, deep sleep. 

But, it goes on for a few more nights and neither of them talk about it much in the morning. Niall usually just says "thanks, mate." And Liam yawns and realizes Niall's gone before he can reply. 

He guesses Niall doesn't want the other boys to find out about it. And he can't blame him. 

It would be rather embarrassing if one of them found them like this. 

But then one morning they over sleep. Liam knows its because they were up later than usual, talking. It hasn't been until three thirty that Niall noticed Liam was half asleep, and so was he. So, he laughed a little when Liam's head dropped onto his chest, and told him they should really sleep now. But he sorta guess Liam was already there. 

That morning when they over slept though, both boys regretted having a nice conversation with each other when the door swung open and they woke up to Zayn laughing and saying "Oh my god." 

Liam raised his head off of Niall's shoulder and blinked at Zayn for a minute as the situation sunk in. "Shit. No. Zayn it's not-" 

Zayn laughed even harder. "Sorry, I uh, didn't mean to disturb the honeymoon." 

Niall lifted his head and looked at Zayn and smiled. "Mornin', Zayn." He greeted him before he looked over at Liam, then back to Zayn. Then he got it. He sat up quickly and his eyes widened. "Uhm, this looks bad, doesn't it?" 

Zayn shook his head, still laughing. "No, no." He waved a hand, "Just looks like you two shagged." 

"We did /not/ shag." Liam affirmed, standing, letting the covers fall off of him. "See? Fully dressed." 

Zayn nodded, "Yeah, okay. You too then?" He asked Niall. It was clear the Irish boy was shirtless, but Zayn was having a lot of fun with this. 

Niall looked between the two nervously. "Well, I'm not naked." 

"Alright. Stand up then." Zayn challenged, smirking. 

"Fine." Niall got up, throwing the covers off of him. "Not naked." 

Zayn let out a howl of laughter. "You're in your underwear, mate." 

Liam brought his hand to his forehead, sighing frustratedly. "Why aren't you wearing trousers?" 

"It was hot last night!" Niall defended. "And when I came in here I forgot to." 

"So you just snuck through the hall in your pants?" Liam asked, wide eyed. Like Niall had done something insane. "How many times have you done this?" 

"Is this a thing for you two?" Zayn asked. Liam was cursing himself for giving Zayn his spare key. But, it had been reasonable. They all knew if they got locked out of their rooms, Liam had another key. But what if Liam got locked out of his? Zayn had offered to keep a spare for Liam and Liam thought that was a good idea. He hates that idea now. 

"No. It's not a thing." 

"It's kind of a thing." Niall said, looking at Liam, reminding him of an offended girlfriend. 

"No, it's not." 

Niall crossed his arms, "I kinda thought it was." 

Zayn watched them in amusement, covering his mouth to stifle a laugh. "Louis called it." 

Niall and Liam both turned to him at the comment. "Called what?" Niall asked. 

"He said you two would be together within the year, I didn't think he was right at first, but-" 

"We're not together." Niall said, slowly. "We just slept together." 

Liam's face met his palm once again. 

"So it's just sex?"

"Sex?" Niall repeated, "no, I really mean just sleeping together." 

Zayn scoffed. "For now." He said under his breath. Just loud enough for Liam to hear it. 

"So what did you need exactly?" Liam asked him, impatiently. 

"Just wonderin' if you were gonna come down and get breakfast with us. Louis was going to check on Niall but-" 

As if he heard his name, Louis appeared in the doorway, looking thoroughly confused at first. "Niall won't answer his door," he said to Zayn, unaware of the blond in the room. "If he's slept past breakfast, I think we can only assume he's dead." But then he looked over Liam's way, and saw Niall across from him. "There you are, Niall!" He smiled widely, only for a second before his face fell into confusion again. "Where are your clothes, man?" 

Liam let out a very frustrated sigh before walking away to retrieve the outfit he'd be wearing today from his still packed suitcase. 

Louis watched as he did so, before looking at Niall and noticing the blush on his cheeks. "Oh, I knew it." 

"No, you didn't." Liam said, throwing his t-shirt on. 

"Yes, I did. I believe Harry owes me ten bucks and a blowjob." Louis said, matter of fact. 

Liam rolled his eyes. "Niall and I aren't together. He just sleeps in the same bed with me sometimes." 

"Same goes for Harry and Lou, I guess." Zayn commented on his way out of the door. 

Louis laughed loudly and followed him, shouting "come meet us in the lobby" behind him as he left. 

Niall stood there awkwardly looking at Liam a minute before saying "I forgot my key last night, and I gotta get dressed so-" 

Liam tossed him the spare room key and sighed. 

Niall caught it effortlessly. "Thanks, mate." He said, like every other day as he walked out the door. 

Later, as they were having breakfast, Liam expected to return from the toilet to a normal -normal to them at least- conversation. Something not about he and Niall sleeping together. 

But as he sat down, he watched Niall's face turn redder and redder, and Zayn, Louis and Harry laughed harder. 

"What are you all on about now?" Liam asked, taking a bite of his toast. 

"Lou and Zayn just filled me in on your and Niall's wild night." Harry explained, smiling. "I thought Louis was mad, saying you and Niall would be together within a year. I mean, year an a half, two years, sure." He shrugged, and continues. "But wow, -and it's only march right?" 

Louis nodded, "You lost a bet, Styles." He said, gruffly. "when do I get my payment?" 

"I'm tryin' to eat here, guys!" Zayn yelled wen Harry shot Louis a /look/ that they all knew too well, and leaned over to kiss him. 

"Niall and I just slept together," Liam tried to explain, ignoring the PDA. "We just...slept together." 

"Well, whatever you say." Zayn shook his head and continued to eat, then turned to look and Harry and Louis who looked like a newly wedded couple. "Oi!" Zayn hit Louis on the head. "Keep it in your pants until at least noon, will you?"

That night, Liam figured Niall wouldn't come after all the teasing they went through that day. He knew if the roles were reversed he'd just avoid any further teasing and stay in his own bed. He expected Niall to do the same. 

He was wrong. 

It was only midnight when he heard knocking on his door. He got up and let Niall in wordlessly and walked to the bed, getting on what he now thought of as his side of the bed. He slept on the right and Niall the left. He hates that they had sides of te bed. Like a married couple. 

"Hi, Liam." The Irish boy said, quietly. He situated himself until he was rested on Liam's chest, arms around each other and legs tangled. 

Liam wished he disliked the position. "I didn't think you'd come." He whispered. 

"I thought about it. Like, you know Zayn will be here trying to catch us at again." He replied, "but, when I tried to sleep, I couldn't. I think I've gotten used to this." 

Liam nodded. He would have admitted that he too was unable to sleep, that he had missed Niall's body heat, but he didn't. He couldn't let himself. "Yeah, I get it." There was a little bit of silence, Liam thought maybe Niall fell asleep, but when he looked down, his gaze was met with blue eyes gazing back at him and his breath caught a bit. He didn't really know why. 

"You alright?" Niall asked, concerned, leaning closer. 

Liam nodded again, and coughed a little. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." 

Niall raised an eyebrow but let it go and silence fell once more. 

Liam ended up breaking it, as he stared at the ceiling, "Niall?"

"Mmm?" The blond sounded half asleep. 

"Why do you only do this with me?" He finally asked. He's been wondering since they started. Why him? Why not Zayn? He understands why no one would chance going Ito either Harry or Louis rooms at night, but it still didn't answer what he'd asked. 

Niall shrugged against Liam's body. "I like you. You're the comfiest, and you're cute." 

Liam looked at him questionably, although Niall's eyes were closed and Liam isn't sure he even knows what he's even saying right now. "Okay." He replies slowly. "We should probably sleep." 

When he only gets a quiet snore in reply about ten seconds later, he lets himself also drift into sleep. 

When he wakes in the morning, the bed is Niall-less. He ignores the pang of disappointment and gets up. He finds a piece of paper on the left nightstand that reads "thanks, mate. x" in Niall's hand writing. 

He smiles at the note, despite himself. He folds it up neatly and puts it in his bag. It doesn't even occur to him to throw it away. 

The next few nights are somewhat normal. Liam ended up unlocking the door before bed so Niall could just walk in. He figured he'd be asleep by the time Niall came around, however, he was just laying in the half empty bed, staring at the darkness, waiting. 

He told himself he was waiting for Niall because he didn't want him to disturb his sleep and he just couldn't sleep while he was waiting.  
He pushed away the thought that maybe he just couldn't sleep waiting for Niall because he missed his presence. 

Eventually, the familiar knocking came and Liam's stomach did a weird flip that he didn't understand. He ignored it and made himself get up to open the door. 

"Hey," Niall said, walking in slowly. "I almost didn't come, but, I uh..." He trailed off, looking confused. 

"Missed me?" Liam smirked, as he and Niall got into the bed. 

Niall chuckled lightly. "Sort of, yeah."

"Me too." Liam said, quietly. Just quiet enough that maybe Niall wouldn't hear. He couldn't decide if he wanted the other boy to hear him. 

He guessed Niall did hear though. When he saw a blush spread across his face and ears. "You know," Niall started as he wrapped his arms around Liam, pulling him close and tight. "I think this might be weird." 

Liam scoffs a little. "Really? Two guys not being able to sleep without each other. Nah, not weird." 

"Louis and Harry don't make it look weird." 

"They also suck each off before going to sleep. So far, that isn't part of our night time schedule." 

Niall laughed, the air ghosting over Liam's neck, almost making him shiver. Made him feel something he doesn't know how to explain. "So far? You got plans for me, Liam?" Niall smirks, looking up at him and Liam has to catch his breath. Is it warm in here? Maybe there's too many covers. He certainty my feels like its stuffy. 

"No, I was joking I, uhm, it was a joke." Liam frantically explained, coming off just as nervous as he felt. 

"You sure? You're getting kinda jumpy now, I've found your hidden plans." 

"No, no. I-" 

Niall cuts him off by leaning up and kissing Liam's cheek, softly before cuddling into his side. 

Liam knew it wasn't the first time Niall had kissed him, and it probably wouldn't be the last. Niall was by far the mist affectionate boy in the world's most affectionate boy-band. But Liam's face burned in the best way where Niall's lips had touched him, and he was slightly stunned. The contact had woken something inside him. Something good...he thinks.

He wants to look at Niall and say something, but words fail him and Niall's eyes are closed, and he's whispering, "Goodnight, Liam." 

So Liam just replies with a soft "night, Niall." and stares at the ceiling for basically the rest if the night, his cheek on fire in the best kind of way. 

Niall doesn't knock on Liam's door the next night.  
However, a very nervous Liam finds himself at Niall's around ten o'clock. 

He's the one knocking this time. He waited for what he thought had to be hours, laying in his bed. It was actually about thirty minutes. But, he just couldn't wait. The warmth on his face was fading and he needed Niall's body heat. He just needed Niall in general. 

When Niall answers the door, he looks every bit as confused about life as Liam feels. He quickly lets Liam in, and takes his hand to go to what Liam assumes is the bed he really doesn't use. 

Liam's hand feels like he's stuck it in a flame. It's...nice. It's good. 

"Everything alright, Liam?" Niall asks, sitting Liam next to him, watching him like he might flee. 

Maybe Liam's face looks panicked. He feels panicked. He's feeling these things he's not sure he's ever felt. Especially not for Niall. 

He wants Niall's heat, the heat on his face and hands don't seem to be enough. He wants it everywhere. He wants Niall. 

The realization hits him as blue eyes meet his own, and the feeling sinks deep into his heart ad warms him a little. Not enough, but it'll do for now. 

Niall keeps watching him, keeps their hands intertwined, keeps himself next to Liam. 

Liam shakes off the feeling, ignores it. He decides this is not the time for such feelings and tries to wash it away from his current thoughts. He manages a small laugh. "I'm fine, Niall." He says, Niall's face says he clearly isn't buying it, so he adds "really." Like it'll help. 

"You sure?" 

Liam nods and leans closer. He watches as Niall's eyes track his movements. He sees blue eyes widen when Liam leans into him a little and decides he should go for it. He presses his lips to Niall's forehead and he hears a feels Niall's sharp intake of breath before a deep, relaxed exhale. He's eye to eye with Niall when he says "I'm fine." 

That seems to be enough for Niall now and he nods. He doesn't say anything, but he nods. 

"So, I was wondering if I could sleep in here? Or if you were coming to my room? I just..." Liam trailed off, trying to word it. 

"Missed me?" Niall didn't smirk as Liam had when he said the same thing. He looks like something just made sense to him. 

"Yeah." Liam smiled, 

Niall grabbed his hand and blushed a little. "Me too," he whispered and it hung in the air for a bit. They both felt like something was supposed to come next. But, neither of them knew what. There was just a feeling ...a feeling like they had forgotten something. Something came next, but what? 

Niall pulled Liam until he was on the right side of the bed and Niall on the left, as usual. 

Once they were settled, arms around each other and legs tangled, both boys comfortable. Liam noticed they were closer tonight. Niall was in his space an he didn't even mind. 

They talked for a few minutes, exchanging easy conversation and enjoying time together. Liam started getting more and more tired and his replies got shorter and shorter until eventually he just hummed and agreement and blinked a few times. 

"Tired, mate?" Niall laughed, but it turned into a yawn. 

Liam nodded and smiled sleepily. "A bit." 

"So am I." Niall seemed slightly closer now, and Liam could still pretty well see his eyes even in the darkness. "How about we call it a night?" 

"Good idea," Liam agreed. 

Niall took a breath and smiled at Liam. "Goodnight, Liam." 

Before Liam could reply, he felt warm, soft lips against his. Moving slowly, waiting for a response. 

Niall didn't think he even would get a response, so he almost pulled away, but as soon as he started to, something kicked in Liam's brain and made him kiss him back. He moved his arms until they were around Niall's neck, the other boys's arms found their way around his waist. 

They moved together, heat suddenly finding its way into the kiss. They were both exhausted not two minutes ago, but a slight second wind hit them as their tongues ran across each other. 

Niall moved until they were turned so Liam was laying on top if him, hands now in his blond locks. 

They both realized this was overly delayed. This is what they had forgotten, this is what came next. 

Liam barely even registered what was happening, but he heard Niall moan and felt his hips rocking against his and he didn't care what was happening. It felt good. 

So, he continued to press their clothed dicks together, both hard already. 

Niall was grabbing at Liam frenetically, first his arms, then his waist and then his ass. He wanted to touch anything and everything he could. 

Liam pulled back for just a second to look at Niall, to see him an make sure this was happening. When he looked at Niall, he looked breathless. His lips were swollen ad he looked just about totally wrecked. 

"This okay?" He breathed out. 

Liam nodded and started kissing him again. "S'good." He said against his lips. "Want more." 

Niall let out a small whine from the back of his throat and nodded. "How much do you want?" 

"Everything," Liam said, "anything." He kissed him deeper and deeper ad eventually he pulled away, looked him in the eyes and whispered "I just want you." 

Niall didn't wait for Liam to confute kissing, he leaned up and started it again. 

Liam was surprised by fingers dipping into his waistband, he had lost contact with Niall's lips as he gasped and moved back at the touch. 

Niall raised his eyebrow, breathing heavily, his expression asking a question that words couldn't right now. 

"Yeah," Liam said quickly. "I'm sure ." 

Their lips met again and Niall didn't hesitate and started pulling Liam's bottoms down until they were around his knees, Liam caught on and did the same to him. 

Liam leaned down and pressed their cocks together again, sending sparks of electricity throughout their bodies. He bit back a moan and started a rhythm. 

Niall met his movements, moaning somewhat loudly when Liam's hand wrapped around their dicks now, pumping quickly, catching precum and spreading over them. 

Liam was close, he could feel himself start to loose control of his hand and he knew Niall was close when he threw his arms around his neck and pulled him down into a rough, sloppy kiss, cussing through it. 

Niall thrusted into Liam's hand, explored his mouth with his tongue, and groaned low, but loud. "Liam, fuck fuck fuck, Liam." He said, "almost there, babe. Oh god, fuck yes." 

Liam moaned out his name, and knew this was it. It was over. With Niall rocking against him, and the noises that he kept making, Milan couldn't last any longer. "Niall, I'm gonna-" 

"Me too, babe. C'mon. Just..." Niall's sentence broke off into the filthiest moan Liam has ever heard, he felt Niall's cum over his fingers and a switch went off an Liam was cumming harder than he had in years, almost shouting the other boys's name. 

"Shit," Niall muttered,breathing heavy. "Liam...fuck." 

Liam lay next to him, staring at him in slight wonder. "What was that?" 

Niall smiled and leaned over to kiss him, "Perfect." 

Needless to say, the next morning was awkward. 

When Liam woke up, half of him was convinced last night was a dream. It had to be. 

But when he blinked his eyes open better, and looked at Niall, it was feeling more and more real. Shit. Great. 

It was great. Really, what they had done, it felt great. It felt great, beautiful, hot, overdue, meaningful, crazy, dumb and overall confusing. 

But, they could figure it out. 

Niall's eyes opened and found Liam's. "Mornin'," he smiled. 

And then Liam realized, this was the first morning greeting he's revived from Niall. 

Usually it's "thanks mate.", and then he's gone. And that's only if he's there when Liam wakes up. 

Liam doesn't reply at first. Instead he just blinks at the other boy, too many emotions running through him for his brain to process a reply correctly. 

Niall was talking again before Liam could. "So, last night we, uhm..." He trailed off and cleared his throat. "You wanna get some breakfast?" 

Liam nodded quickly. Thankful for the change if subject. "Breakfast sounds good." He was pretty glad they weren't talking about it. Not right now at least. That's okay. Because they could figure it out later. 

The pair met the other boys for breakfast about a half an hour later. 

Zayn was looking at his phone when they arrived, and Harry and Louis were so wrapped up in each other that Liam guessed that the world could come to an end and they wouldn't know. 

Zayn looked up when Niall and Liam sat down, neither boy making eye contact. 

Liam suddenly hated how well they all knew each other. "Wow. Okay, you guys shagged." Zayn said, smirking. 

Harry looked over and nodded. "That's Niall's 'I got lucky' look." 

"How would you possibly know that?" Niall demanded, sounding slightly dumbfounded. 

"How could you guys look at us and think we..." He trailed off, unsure how to finish. 

"Well," Louis spoke up. "We're all adults here except for Zayn," he said calmly. "Just tell us. Did you two do it?" He took a bite of his food and waited for a response. "So?" 

"We didn't..." Liam made an unusual motion with his hands. 

"Not technically, anyway." Niall shrugged, grabbing something off of Harry's plate. 

They all stared at him with mouths open and shocked expressions. 

"What?" Harry blinked. 

"What did you guys do then?" Louis asked. 

"I knew it." Zayn crossed his arms. 

"It was just..." Niall searched for the words. "We just..." 

"Nothing." Liam sighed and put his head in his hands. 

"It wasn't nothing." Niall said, crossing his arms. 

Zayn huffed a laugh. "So, it was meaningful not-sex? What was it?" 

"We had sex kind of! Okay? We didn't go all the way, but there was hand stuff and I...why am I saying this?" Liam snapped and then sighed, frustrated. 

Zayn, Harry and Louis all stared at him, mouths open and shocked again. 

Niall sunk in his seat and tried to make sure Liam didn't see him laugh. But, it was kind of funny, right? Maybe he was laughing way too hard, because Liam turned to glare at him. 

"You think this is funny, do you?" He crossed his arms. 

Niall looked up at Liam and the stern expression somehow made this funnier and Niall answered with a howl of laughter. 

"Niall!" 

"We just had sex, Liam. Not like we murdered anyone, right?" He said, laughter slowing down. 

"So, are you guys together or...?" Harry asked slowly. 

"Nah," Niall shrugged. "Last night was nice but, hey, we're just two really frustrated mates. It didn't really mean anything. Right, Liam?" 

Liam looked at him for a second, suddenly expressionless, before nodding slowly. "Right." He said, "It didn't mean anything." 

And that's what he told himself at eleven thirty when he was brushing his teeth, and at eleven forty five when he was flipping through the TV stations, again at midnight when he finally laid down, and one more time when he watched the clock turn to one am. 

Throughout his hour of staring at the darkness, he felt his emotions start to change. He went from somewhat annoyed to full blown anger within that time and at one thirty five, he was banging on Niall's door. 

Niall opened It up quickly and blinked at the light, his face clearly suggesting he'd been asleep. 

"Liam?" He sounded surprised, and couldn't figure out why. They'd been doing this for nearly two months now, and he's gonna be surprised? 

Liam's anger flew through him. He didn't want to acknowledge how much the comment of "it didn't mean anything" hurt him, but now here he is. He's hurt, and annoyed and confused. 

He had planned so much to say, all sorts of run on sentences and insults and even a few good points about how if it didn't mean anything and he didn't mean anything to Niall, why the hell hasn't Liam barely had his own bed in months? But once the Irish boy opened the door, Liam's fight was basically gone and all the great words of anger turned into stutters of hurt and desperate feelings. 

He wanted to say something, anything, everything. But instead he let out a very frustrated noise and backed away. 

Niall's eyes followed him. He looked confused and worried. "Did you wanna come in or...?" 

Liam took a breath before grabbing Niall's face and bringing their lips together. He kissed him roughly, like if he didn't he'd explode and this was his only hope. 

Niall kissed him back, he moved his hands to Liam's head and he moved with him, going inside the room. Liam shut the door with his foot. They didn't break apart though. Niall was moaning and biting at Liam's lip, Liam was pulling Niall as close as he could get him by the waist. 

They didn't move from each other until Liam's legs hit the bed. "Now," he panted, "tell me that didn't mean anything." He hadn't planned on that, it just sort of happened. But, it worked out, he thought. 

Niall breathed heavily, sitting on the bed looking up at Liam with this pitiful look that made Liam want to hold him despite his hurt feelings. "I can't." Niall said. 

"See? I knew it. I knew it meant something to you!" Liam started. "Niall, it meant something to me too and I just-" 

"No." Niall shook his head. "I mean, I can't do this." 

Liam stopped everything. Words, movements, breathing. He just sort of stood there frozen for a second before blinking and standing right again. "Can't do what, exactly?" 

Niall sighed and put his head in his hands. "Look, mate. This all started pretty ridiculously. I mean, one night I couldn't sleep and a few months later we're gettin' each other off." His words were hard to hear since his face was covered, but Liam caught when he said "and maybe I came to you because I've had a...I dunno, a thing for you." 

Liam raised his eyebrows, his stomach doing a flop and a twirl, his breathing paused as he continued to listen. 

"It wasn't like a proper, out right, total crush." Niall went on. "Not at first." 

Silence hung for a few seconds but it felt like an hour. "And now?" Liam said, very quietly. Barely daring to move. 

Niall looked up at him now and blinked. "Now, it's grown. It started out like, I knew you were hot and I sorta liked you. It was never anything is act on. I'd never dream of it. It was like 'wow, my friend is really sexy and awesome.', you know?" He looked at Liam like maybe Liam would answer or something but Liam just gave a tiny shrug, mostly letting all this sink in. 

"And, you know, now..." He took a breath. "Now you're like, everything I think about. No matter what I'm doing there's this little Liam thing in my brain that won't turn off. It's so damn annoying sometimes." 

Liam searched for a reply, he tried to think about it over and over, but came up with nothing for the most part. "So, what can't you do?" He asked sitting across from Niall on the other bed. 

"Any if this." He said. "Liam, you do mean something, what we did meant something, that kiss five minutes ago meant something. But, I don't think I can go any further." 

"Niall, I never asked you to marry me," Liam started, "I just...I mean, was ever this gonna go somewhere?" 

"For a minute last night I really thought it could." 

"And now?" Liam repeated, scooting toward the edge of the bed closer to Niall. 

"Now I'm...I'm really thinking and it doesn't seem like a good idea." 

Liam nodded, he didn't really understand but he figured there was no reason to. What good would it do? "Yeah, this was kind of nuts to begin with." 

"Yeah." Niall smiled a little bit. "Last night was actually pretty great though." 

"That it was." Liam felt himself grin despite how he felt. But, the memory was a strong one and it overpowered everything else for a minute. He just remembered how Niall had looked, underneath him and the sounds he had made and the way his hips had rocked against Liam's own. And he remembered feeling amazing for reasons he knew were not purely sex based. 

He also know he couldn't force Niall to want this as bad as he did. So he let it go. 

For the next better part of a month, Niall and Liam went back to sleeping alone. 

They didn't fight or anything, but they didn't really hang out or talk a lot lately. Mostly it was work related, or small talk. Anything else made them uneasy and if the other three boys had noticed, they didn't notice. 

Not having each other at night started to get easier. But, for the first week Liam doesn't remember getting more than four hours a night. 

Although, eventually he did get more rest, the first week Harry referred to him as "Zombie Liam", but caught on quickly to what was going on. Liam figured that out one day when Harry had pet his head for a minute and asked him if he wanted any brains then offering his own. ("I bet my brain taste pretty good to a zombie. I'd reckon Lou's would taste best though.") 

Zayn had arrived in Liam's room one early morning, excited about something, just about knocking the door down before letting himself in. 

Liam had blinked himself awake and glared at the other boy for the noisy awakening. 

"Good, you're up!" He beamed, rather obnoxiously, Liam thought. "Niall here?" He looked around, craning his neck to search for the other boy. 

"No. Niall isn't here." Liam said, sitting up, throwing the covers off, his tone slightly aggravated. "We haven't...we don't-" he tried to explained but Zayn nodded and cut him off. 

"Trouble in paradise, huh?" 

Liam glared at him once more before getting out of bed. "We weren't ever together." He said, throwing in a shirt. "It didn't mean anything." 

He continues to tell himself that, even though he knows it did and that Niall knows it too. 

He doesn't realize how painfully obvious his moping is until Louis confronts him. 

They're all at another hotel, as always these day. They have a couple free days so they've just been goofing off today, hanging around Harry's room. 

Harry's got some music playing and Zayn and Niall are yelling at each other about some video game they're playing when Louis gets up and grabs Liam's sleeve. 

"Louis, what are you-" he starts as Louis pulls him up and towards the door. 

"I've got something in my room I wanted you to see, c'mon." He tells him, and only Harry hears. 

"Careful, Liam. That's what he told me last night." Harry winks from the bed, looking up from his phone. 

Liam furrows his brow, but his eyes widen when he gets it and then he's being pulled out of the room. 

They don't speak until they're in Louis' room with the door closed behind them. 

Liam gives him a confused look, and opens his mouth to speak but Louis is faster. 

"So, Harry and I are together." He says, casually. 

Liam blinks, it's not like that isn't common knowledge in the band. It's like Niall coming to them and being like "I dye my hair." The only reply would be "yes, I've walked in on you doing it. It's fine. Whatever makes you happy." Which is really accurate to Harry and Louis' relationship, because yeah, Liam's walked in on them doing it. 

"Yeah," Liam says, slowly. "I know." 

"So," Louis looks at him seriously. "What's stopping you and Niall?" 

"What?" 

"You and Niall." He repeats. "Why aren't you together? What happened? You two were like, all cute and puppy love and now you won't even look at him." 

Liam just sort of stands there, unable to form and answer just yet. He'd make something up or deny all of it but this was Louis, and Louis didn't buy his shit. 

Liam sighed and sat in front of Louis, looking up at him with what he didn't realize was a pitiful look. "He said it didn't mean anything," 

"I remember that." Louis nodded. "I also remember it sounding like he was fucking full of it." 

Liam continued explaining, "Well, then he said it all meant something, but that he couldn't do it. He couldn't go any further. I'm not even sure I understand what that means." He looked down at his hands for a second. "But, I still want him. I still...it's been almost a month, Lou. And I think about him all the time. It's like he never leaves my thoughts. It's so damn annoying sometimes I..." He trails off as it all sort of makes sense. 

Niall had said the exact same thing about him, and if Liam had gotten it then, he maybe could have talked to Niall about it and worked it out but, at least he's starting to understand it now. And he gets it on his end too. 

It meant something. It more than meant something. It meant everything. 

He looked up at Louis suddenly, "I love him." He said, surprising himself. "I really do." 

Louis stopped looking at him like he was absolutely mad and smiled lightly, crossing his arms. "And you know what else, Liam?" 

Liam nodded. "He loves me too." 

"That he does, Li." Louis said, patting Liam on the shoulder. "Now, do me a favor and end all this nonsense, will you? I'm pretty sure if you went to him and maybe kissed him, we could all get on with our lives." 

Liam chuckled. "Okay, yeah." He took a breath. "Thank you, Lou." 

"Any time." Louis walked to the door. "Now go get him." 

"Like...now?" Liam asked, standing up. 

"Why not? D'you have a date or something?" 

Liam shook his head before his face broke into a grin. "Thank you, Louis." 

Louis shrugged. "It's what I'm here for, man." He walks towards the door and says "I'm kind of the voice of reason in this band." 

When Liam walked back into Harry's room, his eyes caught Niall's instantly. And as he started to think of all the ways he could go over and try to talk to him, instead, he was surprised when Niall came to him, almost immediately and quietly said "Can I talk to you for a moment, please?" He sounded very nervous. 

Liam nodded, "lets go to my room." 

"Ooh la la, boys." Harry interrupted, because of course they'd be talking right in front of his bed so he'd hear them. 

Liam rolled his eyes and started walking out of the door. Niall took his hand and followed him to his room three down from Harry's. 

When they entered the room, Liam's brain was spinning with possible starters and nerves. But, again, Niall acted quicker. 

"I'm so sorry, Liam." He said, and it was the most serious Liam has ever seen him look. "I am. I've been a total idiot and I know it. But, I really like you; in fact, I love you." He stopped for a second to breathe and chance a glance at Liam. "It meant something." 

Liam takes a breath and searches for words, but they all seem to twist and blend up in his mind and he's lost. He wants to say something, something beautiful or maybe a little cheesy, something to describe how much he loves Niall but also how to tell him, yes, you've been an idiot. But, he can't find the words to say all that, so instead he just exhales because he's been holding his breath, and he says "I love you too." Because he does. 

And Niall's face lights up and he lunges forward to embrace Liam tightly. But, eventually a hug turns into a kiss and a kiss turns into four kisses and then Liam can't breathe. 

When they break apart, Niall's smiling and Liam still doesn't know what to say. 

"I wish I had just done this sooner," Niall whispered, stroking Liam's cheek with his thumb. "Harry and Zayn ganged up on be tonight when you were with Lou." He chuckled. "They called me a jackass and Zayn smacked me. But, they made me realize how much I love you, and that maybe you'd love me back." 

Liam stared at him for a minute. "Louis only took me to his room to talk to me about you." He smiled. 

"Really?" Niall asks, looking like he's genuinely confused. "They planned this or what?" 

"Probably." Liam laughed lightly and brought Niall closer. "I suppose we owe them a thank you." 

"That can wait though." Niall says, before brushing his lips against Liam's gently. "I've missed you so bad. And I know it's cause I'm a jerk-" 

"You're not a jerk." Liam smiled, "I wouldn't fall in love with a jerk, would I?" 

Niall beamed at him and shook his head. "Guess not." 

"Sure, you might've been acting like a bit of a knob, but, I could have done something about it." Liam said, his fingers playing with Niall's hair. 

"How about you do something about it now?" Niall winked, leaning into Liam's space. 

Liam raised his eyebrows, laughing. "Niall Horan!" 

"Well?" 

Liam kissed him, chuckling through it at first. He pulled the other boy close, but he also stepped backwards, attempting to lead them to the bed. 

Once he felt the mattress hit his legs, he was pushed down, horizontally laying on the bed, with Niall pressed against him, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. 

Liam figured if there was no tomorrow, he'd like to spend his night like this. 

"Liam," Niall moaned, his hips jerking forward onto Liam's. 

Liam continued to run his fingers through Niall's hair, and met Niall's hips. He felt Niall run a hand up his side, under his shirt, lightly. Like feathers. 

So, he just kept kissing him, because there was a tomorrow and they had all the time in the world. 

Then Liam started to pull on Niall's jeans and Niall pulled off of him for a second. "You sure?" He asked quietly, breathing heavy. 

Liam nodded frenetically, and Niall started kissing his neck. 

When Niall started sucking and biting his neck and grinding his hips, Liam didn't care if there was a tomorrow or not. He needed Niall now. It was all getting too hot. 

Niall moaned in the back of his throat and his lips found Liam's again, kissing him while his hips stopped long enough to strip off his trousers. Suddenly they were both down to their underwear and shirts. 

But, Liam started yanking off Niall's shirt just as he made that realization. He stopped caring about whether or not there was a tomorrow and just lived in that moment. 

When Niall's shirt was gone he took a second to run his finger tips down his abs. Niall could say he didn't really work out much all he wanted, but the proof was under Liam's hand. 

Niall was back on his lips quickly though. The room felt like it was on fire and Liam didn't know if he was breathing or not. 

Before he knew what he was doing he had surged up until he was on his elbows, Niall moved with him, still attached at the lips. Liam grabbed on to Niall's hips tightly and flipped them over, so he'd be on top of the other boy. 

Niall's hips bucked up in search of friction, moans filled the air when he had slid their erections together. Liam nearly collapsed when he felt if, sparks flew up his body. 

He kissed down from Niall's lips, to his chest, and then back up to his neck. He knew neither of them would last long, especially with the way Niall continued to rock against him. "Ni..." He said quietly, and held down Niall's hips. "Lube." He just sorta blurted it out. "Need lube." 

Niall huffed out a breath but nodded. 

Liam pressed a soft kiss to Niall's lips before reluctantly getting up and grabbing the lube from his bag. 

When he turned around and really truly realized he had a beautiful, sweating, flushed, naked, turned on Niall Horan on his bed, it sort of sent him back for a second. But then Niall locked eyes with him and took hold of his own cock and stroked it a few times and Liam bit his lip and practically growled.

He was back on the bed in no time, hovering over Niall, moving his hand away and peppering his face in kisses. 

He opened the lube with one hand and squeezed some onto his fingers. He looked at Niall before going further, Niall watched him and nodded to go on, stealing another kiss. 

Liam only pressed one finger at Niall's entrance and Niall gasped. His hands flew out to grip on Liam's shoulders and he tried to get Liam to keep going. 

He took the hint and started to slide his finger inside Niall. He expected Niall to need a second to adjust but Niall moaned almost instantly when Liam started thrusting his finger slowly. 

It was only after a couple seconds when Niall had moaned out "More, Liam. Please. More." 

And if that wasn't the most cum worthy thing to come out of Niall's perfect mouth. Liam stilled for a second to get a hold of himself, then nodded and sliding in a second lube covered finger, not wasting anytime an moved his fingers quickly. 

Niall's own fingers pressed into Liam's shoulders and he started pressing his hips down, fucking himself on Liam's hand. 

This boy was going to kill him, Liam decided. 

Liam was sort of in a daze watching his fingers disappear into Niall's tight heat, but then Niall broke that daze by gasping loudly and bruising his shoulders by gripping them tight. 

"Fuck fuck fuck, Liam!" His voice got louder until he practically screamed Liam's name. "There. Fucking hell, babe. Right. There." 

Liam figured it out and pressed his fingers into Niall again, aiming for the spot that made him scream. He had hit it, and Niall moaned loudly when he did. Liam added another finger and started to hit Niall's prostate every other time. 

"Li...Liam." Niall panted, "not gonna last very long if you keep-fuck." 

Liam nodded and bent down to kiss his neck as he removed his fingers. 

He pulled back and reached for the lube again, coating his cock quickly. "You sure?" He whispered to Niall, their faces so close that their breath was mixing until Liam was sure that Niall was breathing for him. 

Niall nodded eagerly and said "I've wanted this for a while, remember?" 

Liam grinned and closed the space between them, capturing Niall's lips with his own, and licking into them. 

He grabbed Niall's legs and spread them somehow further and lined up his dick. Niall reached out to hold on to his shoulder again but, changed his mind and rested his hand on the back of his head, threading through his hair, making Liam shiver. 

And then, slowly, Liam thrusted into Niall and they both moaned. 

After a second, Niall was already moving, trying to get Liam to do the same. He did. He started with slow, gentle thrusts, positioning in differently every time until Niall let out loud moan and gripped his arm tightly. 

"Shit," Niall cursed, squeezing his eyes closed, when Liam hit that spot perfect.

Liam's movements sped up slightly and he felt himself get closer and closer to the end. 

Niall's legs hooked around his waist, trying to get him deeper, harder. Liam took that hint too and slammed into Niall, earning a gasp that turned into a low groan. 

"Not gonna last." Niall said, his breathing coming hard and fast. 

"Me either." Liam replied, thrusting faster and harder, making sure to hit Niall's prostate every time. 

He could feel his orgasm start, and he noticed Niall was just as close as he was. He claimed Niall's lips again, in a bruising kiss, his tongue slid across his lips and was let in eagerly. 

He pulled away to look at Niall just in time to see his face scrunch up in pleasure as he moaned, once, twice and then his eyes shot open and he screamed Liam's name, coming hard between their bodies, a few more moans escaping his lips. 

Liam couldn't help it, maybe it was the way Niall screamed his name, or the way he got tighter around Liam's dick as he came, but Liam barely managed to keep himself together. 

"Oh, god. Niall..." His orgasm hit him hard and he could barely see with the force of it, coming inside Niall and groaning loud. 

Niall was still blissed out when Liam fell on top of him, taking his weight easy and running his fingers through his hair. "Shit." He sighed. 

Liam could only nod weakly. 

Niall wrapped his arms around Liam and kissed his neck lazily. 

Eventually, Liam found it in him to move off of the other boy reluctantly and he spoke finally. "We should do that more often." 

Niall let out a laugh and took Liam's hand. "Yeah. I think that's a good idea." He turned to face Liam and his smiled slowly faded as he opened his mouth to speak. "What if we did other stuff too?" 

To Liam the sentence sounded pretty cheeky, but the serious in Niall's voice told him he wasn't going to make a joke. "Like?" 

Niall took a breath and looked at their hands instead of Liam's face. "Boyfriend stuff." He said quietly. "Kissin'...dates," he looked at Liam hopefully. "Stuff like that." 

Liam's face broke out into a stupidly bright grin. "Of course." He nodded. "Niall I don't know if you've forgotten but I thought we went over this. You know? Before we...-" 

"I was just makin' sure" Niall started, kissing Liam softly, "that you're mine." 

Liam nodded and found his lips again. "I'm yours." He whispered. 

Niall moved until he was straddling Liam, still kissing him. Deeper now. No longer just a brush of lips as he had planned before. Liam made a soft noise when Niall licked his way into his mouth, and Niall's cock twitched at the sound. 

Liam smirked, and reached down to slowly pump Niall's dick, looking up at him purposefully. 

At first Niall laughed lowly but it turned into a deep moan when Liam twisted his hand. 

"So, I guess we're not gonna sleep yet?" Niall's breath was hot and wet and right in Liam's ear. Liam shuddered. 

"We've done a fair amount of sleeping the past few months, lets stay up a while, yeah?" 

Niall leaned down and kissed him hard. 

When Liam woke up in the morning, he was cuddled tightly with Niall in his arms, both naked and still exhausted. Just as they had fallen asleep. 

He looked behind Niall to see the clock read nine fifty five in the morning. They were going to be late for breakfast if they didn't get up now. 

So, Liam kissed Niall's forehead and pressed closer to him, deciding that they could stand to have a late start. 

After a few minutes of drifting in and out of sleep, Liam was somewhere between the two when he felt lips against his. He kissed back instinctively. Waking up, he opened his eyes to see a blurry Niall kissing him awake. He wrapped his arms around him. 

"Good morning, Liam." 

The morning greeting was enough to fill Liam's entire being up with happiness. Realizing that now he no longer had to wonder if Niall would be there when he woke up, or if he'd ruin things between them with a touch. He wouldn't have to sit around and wish that he as Niall would just be able to face their feelings. He could just enjoy Niall. 

Yeah, he owed the boys a big thanks. 

Liam practically attacked Niall's face with kisses, climbing on top the other boy, covers wrapped around them hazardously. 

"I reckon it is a good morning then?" Niall laughed. 

"The best." Liam said between kisses. Eventually things settled down and the two laid together, kissing slowly, neither much caring to get up just yet. Although a toothbrush would do them each good. 

The two were so tied up in their deep kisses and occasional hushed words, they didn't hear the door click unlocked, or notice when Zayn walked in. 

They did however notice his yell if "Oi! You two are worse than Harry and Lou!" -it was hard to miss. 

The two broke apart, and due to their moving around a bit before, Niall was about hanging off the bed, but promptly fell when they scrambled apart.

Liam was glad to be coved up, but couldn't say the same for Niall. 

Thankfully he had fallen on the side if the bed forest from Zayn so nothing could be seen when he kneeled up on his knees and looked at Zayn casually. "Morning."

"Are you naked?" He snickered, looking at them both. 

"No." Niall shrugged. 

Zayn started walking towards him and he attempted to get in the bed carefully. Liam just watched, rolling his eyes as Zayn ran to the bed. 

"Bloody fuck, Horan!" Zayn laughed. 

"Well, why the hell do you want to see me naked so bad?" Niall crossed his arms after successfully sliding into bed under the covers. "Pervert." 

Zayn continued to laugh a second before saying, "If you two would like to take a break from snogging and shagging, you can join us for breakfast." He shook his he's. "I swear, there's gotta be something in the water. Just had to give Harry and Louis the same bloody talk." 

"That's nothing new is it?" Liam said. 

"Sure isn't, Liam." Louis appeared, and looked rather smug. Whether it was because he had talked Liam into clearing things up with Niall and it had clearly all worked out, or because he just got lad, Liam couldn't tell. 

"Is Harry ready yet?" Zayn asked, sounding impatient. 

"Calm down Malik! We all can't wake up with perfect hair like you." He tousled Zayn's hair as he walked into the room. "So things here went well, yeah?" He smirked at Liam. 

Liam groaned. "Can you two please leave? Or at least shut the door?" 

Louis shrugged. "You could have put trousers on before ten in the morning."

"And so could've you!" Zayn said, to Louis. 

Harry knocked on the door frame, appearing out of breath. His skin was also slightly flushed and his hair was fairly wild. Liam was pretty sure Harry hasn't much worked on it. "Ready to go?" 

"I am!" Louis raised his hand and started walking out, kissing Harry as he left. 

Harry instantly followed him, smiling. 

"Put on your clothes, love birds." Zayn winked as he shut the door. 

Liam looked at Niall and shook his head. "They're all idiots." 

Niall laughed and kissed him as he got out of bed and got dressed. 

Once they were both dressed and ready Liam started heading out the door. Niall stopped him before his hand touched the knob. 

"What?" Liam asked quietly, a tiny bit afraid that Niall was about to ask to be just friends and nothing more, and they'd go through this again and Liam didn't think he could take it. 

But the fear left as quick as it came when Niall kissed him gently, cupping his face with his hand. "That's all." He smiled, walking out the door in front if Liam. 

Liam sighed and smiled back. "You're so cheesy, Horan." 

"Thanks, mate." 

Liam stopped at the choice if words, he felt like the past couple months had just hit him hard in the face. He felt like he had heard that in Niall's hand writing. But then he felt an odd sense of accomplishment. Which, he wasn't sure why. 

He really owed the boys a thanks. Seriously. 

They arrived ten minutes later than Zayn and three minutes earlier Harry and Louis. Liam thought they all left the same time but didn't give much thought to why Harry and Louis were later. 

Though, all of them were glad Zayn had already ordered for them. 

"I swear, you're all a bunch of rabbits." Zayn commented when Liam and Niall sat down. 

"And now we see the wild Bradford bad boy, he appears to be very angry." Louis starts in a dramatic tone, leaning closely to Zayn. "We can only guess the cause is that he hasn't been laid in what could be decades." 

Zayn punched him in the arm. 

"The sexual frustration causes him to to attack and lash out on the others around him." Louis pressed on. 

"Leave him alone." Harry laughed. 

"Yeah, it's not his fault that he's totally unappealing." Niall smirked, 

"Oh shut up, you lot!" Zayn crossed his arms. 

"The bad boy begins to pout, unable to withstand light teasing at this point. He really needs to get laid." Louis goes on. 

"So, are you two dating now?" Harry asks, ignoring Zayn and Louis when they start hitting each other. They're all pretty used to it. 

"Uhh," Liam blushes and turns to Niall. "I- I guess we-" 

"If we're still just friends after three rounds of sex last night, then I gotta say, I've never had a friend like Liam." Niall said, casually as he stole something off Zayn's plate. 

"Wow." Harry said slowly and laughed. "Well, I'm glad it all worked out." 

"Yeah, thanks to you boys." Liam said, and Niall nodded. 

"Yeah. We'd still be avoidin' each other and stuff if not for you three." Niall said. 

Zayn, who had his hair slightly off, turned to Niall. "You two would be all weird and angsty forever if not for my idea of confronting you both." 

"I like to call it more my idea," Louis said. "But yeah." 

"It was my idea!" Zayn punched Louis again. "But, you two needed to stop bein' such donuts, yeah?" 

"Thank you guys." Liam smiled. 

"You're welcome." Harry took a bite of his food. "And by the way it was technically my idea." 

"Harry!" Louis look faux offended. "You're trying to steal my idea!"

That night, the boys all hung out in Zayn's room. It had been hours and they all knew their free weekend was almost over and they'd have things to do in the morning. -They also knew the best ways to sneak naps here and there so they decided to stay up just a little bit later anyway. 

But soon Harry and Louis left to Louis' room, in a sudden hurry after Louis had revived a text message and Harry had been grinning wildly for a minute before. Yeah, the others had figured that out easy. 

Eventually Liam started to feel tired and decided to go to his room as well. He told Zayn good night and patted his head as he and Niall continued their video game. Though he distracted Niall from the game long enough to steal a kiss. 

He was laying in his bed for almost a half an hour when he finally heard a soft knock. He smiled widely and jumped up to answer it. 

When he opened the door and saw Niall he couldn't help himself. He threw his arms around his neck and kissed him senseless. 

Niall wrapped his arms around Liam's middle as he walked them both inside, closing the door with his foot and leading them to the bed. 

Liam ran his fingers through Niall's hair an his heart felt like it was going to burst. 

Niall eventually broke the kiss, laughing. "Miss me?" 

Liam laughed too, and sat on the bed. "I was wondering if you'd come."

Niall reached out and took his hands. "Course I came." He shrugged. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Dunno." Liam chuckled at himself for ever being worried. "Still glad." 

"I don't know about you but I haven slept very well for the past few weeks." Niall said quietly. "And I figured if we're together, there's no reason for us to sleep alone now, right?" 

Liam nodded, and grinned up and Niall. 

Niall kissed him, deep and quick before resting his forehead against Liam's. "I love you,"

"I love you too." 

They kissed for a while, and eventually they both made their way into the bed. 

Laying next to each other, cuddled close, they talked until they were too tired to keep their eyes open and then they talked a little more. Liam started to drift off but forced himself awake one more time. 

"We should sleep." He suggested. 

Niall nodded tiredly. "You're right." He sighed. "Don't wanna just yet though." 

"I'm far too tired to-" 

"It's not that. It's just...We gotta get up in the morning and I can't just lay here next to you like this forever." He whined. "Kinda sucks." 

Liam laughed softly. "I agree." He said, stroking Niall's face with his thumb. "But tomorrow when we're dead tired and we need to sit for a second but don't, and you and I haven't been able to get a moment together and it feels unbearable, nothing will change. I'll still be yours. Just remember to meet me back in my room tomorrow night." He kissed him. "And if you don't, I'll come to your room instead." 

Niall smiled brightly although he looked half dead as it was. "Thanks, mate." 

Liam took a breath and pressed their lips together one more time. "You're welcome, Niall." 

They fell asleep in each others arms, cuddled tight together. And when Liam woke the next morning, Niall was smiling next to him.


End file.
